hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Poina 'Ole (episode)
Poina 'Ole (Not Forgotten) is the 12th episode of Season 5 of Hawaii Five-0, and 105th episode in the series. Synopsis Hawaii Five-0 investigate the murder of a brain surgeon who was originally scheduled to perform emergency surgery on their enemy, Paul Delano, while McGarrett's father's car is stolen and later found in a disassembled state--McGarrett launches an investigation. Also, Grover's daughter continues to have nightmares of her kidnapping. Plot Notes * Grover refers to an anti-psychotic drug at one point as chlorprozamin; this drug is, in fact, chlorpromazine. His description of what it's used to treat is correct, but his pronunciation is off. * Nahele is introduced and taken under Steve's wing. Deaths Quotes Lou Grover: Been a few weeks now since the last one. Was beginning to think maybe she's ready to get past it, but last night, man, it just... It was awful. Chin Ho Kelly: Another nightmare, huh? Lou Grover: (painfully) Yeah. The whole thing, the abduction... and being locked up in a cage... and watching Ian die. It just plays over and over on a loop in her head, and she can't.. It just never ends. That son of a bitch Ian, man. He really got under my daughter's skin. She can't shake it. Chin Ho Kelly: (quietly) Yeah. We both know what it's like not to want to close your eyes. (deep breath) Only cure for that though is time. (Steve and Grace are jogging on the sidewalk of a street) Steve McGarrett: (talking to Grace as they run) Hey G, You got this. Keep breathing. Okay? Just a little further. (Steve and Grave turn a corner) Steve McGarrett: All right, push yourself now. Push yourself. (Grace pulls ahead of Steve) Steve McGarrett: Straight away, push yourself. (Grace increases the distance between them) Steve McGarrett: Go, Grace! Go! Go! Push yourself, Grace! That's it! (Grace stops and leans over breathing heavily. Steve is barely winded) Steve McGarrett: (proudly) Hey. That right there is what we call a six-minute, 18-second mile. (they high five) Steve McGarrett: That President's Physical Fitness medal is in the bag. You hear me? Grace Williams: (bent over catching her breath) Good, 'cause I didn't do so hot last year. Steve McGarrett: Forget about last year. This year's gonna be different. Grace Williams: Thanks for helping me, Uncle Steve. Danno says the only thing he hates more than swimming is running. Steve McGarrett: Don't worry about Danno. You know, it scares me to think what that guy's gonna be like when he actually is a grumpy old man. Grace Williams: I know (giggles) Steve McGarrett: She (Grace) was never in any danger, Danny. I left for, like, not even five minutes. Okay? I mean you're overreacting like usual. Danny Williams: Excu.. I'm overreacting? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, you're over.. I'm sorry I don't obsess over every possible worst-case scenario in life Danny Williams: No, no. You obsess over a death trap on wheels. Steve McGarrett: You know what? That car is a classic. Mind yourself. Danny Williams: Oh, please. With the sales pitch. It's a classic piece of junk, that car. Steve McGarrett: You know what that car means to me. Danny Williams: Uh-huh. Steve McGarrett: Do you not? Danny Williams: All right, don't do that, okay? You do something wrong, and then somehow you turn it around and I'm the bad guy. Steve McGarrett: You are the bad guy. You can't see how you're the bad guy in this? Danny Williams: No, I don't. Chin Ho Kelly: You guys still seeing that therapist? (Steve and Danny face each other both still a bit irritated but acknowledging what Chin is not saying) Chin Ho Kelly: All right, you need a few more sessions. (Steve and Danny get over themselves to focus on the work) (The Marquis is up on blocks and stripped of various parts) (Duke and Pua are on the side looking at it and talking) (Steve drives up in his truck, gets out and looks at the Marquis) Steve McGarrett: (really pissed off) Son of a bitch. Duke Lukela: It's not that bad, McGarrett. Steve McGarrett: It's not that bad? There's no wheels on my car. Duke Lukela: There's no physical damage other than parts missing, and those are all replaceable. Steve McGarrett: They're not replaceable. Everything on this car except for the windshield is original from the factory, just like the day my dad brought it home. Duke Lukela: There's a homeless encampment on the beach not far from here. Maybe somebody saw something. Steve McGarrett: Listen, I want any spare units canvassing the area for anybody who may have seen somebody driving her, all right? I don't care what you got to do. We got to find this guy. Duke Lukela: You may also want to look at this. (Duke opens the back door showing tools sitting on the rear seat) Pua Kai: Whoever's been stripping the car left their tools behind. I'm thinking they'll probably be back for more. Steve McGarrett: You know what? Leave it just where it is. Duke, I want around-the-clock surveillance on it. Contact Auto Crime. Have them canvass the area for all the body shops around here, see if we can find the jackass selling my parts. Duke Lukela: Will do. Pua Kai: You want me to get CSU down here to process first? (Steve goes to the trunk of the Marquis and opens it up) Steve McGarrett: No, it's just gonna attract unnecessary attention. (Steve starts going through some things he has in the trunk) Duke Lukela:'''What is all that? '''Steve McGarrett: This is a vintage automobile survival kit. (Steve starts pouring/mixing various things from the trunk together into a spray bottle) Pua Kai: What is he doing? Duke Lukela: Not needing CSU. (Steve showing off his mad science/forensic skills sprays the concoction he made on the windshield) (Steve then pours water over the windshield, exposing fingerprints on the windshield) Steve McGarrett: Bingo. Pua, run these prints through AFIS. See if we get a hit. Pua Kai: (Greatly impressed) Right away. (Steve walks away - his work is done here) Danny Williams: How bad is your car? Steve McGarrett: It's bad. Danny Williams: Scale of one to ten? Steve McGarrett: Don't do this. Danny Williams: What am I doing? Steve McGarrett: Don't trivialize my suffering. Danny Williams: What? I'm gauging the damage of that piece of junk car of yours. Steve McGarrett: You just did it again. You just did it again. Danny Williams: All right. Talk about something else. Let's talk about something that you are more familiar with. Like, uh, child endangerment, let's talk about that. Steve McGarrett: Okay. I wouldn't have left your daughter if you'd have been doing your job as a father. How about that? Danny Williams: Wow, okay. I don't like to run. All right? Steve McGarrett: Who doesn't like to run? Danny Williams: I said I don't like to run. Steve McGarrett: It's a rhetorical question. Steve McGarrett: Hey, guys, I got bad news. Delano has been officially released from the ICU and is expected to make a full recovery. Chin Ho Kelly: Well, we can still hope for stomach cancer. Kono Kalakaua: Ooh, that's cold, cuz. I'd settle for a shiv in the lunch line. (Steve changes the subject and notices Grace's "President's Physical Fitness" medal) Steve McGarrett: Hey. Look who's sporting the hardware. Chin Ho Kelly: You are looking at the number one girl in her age group on the entire island. Steve McGarrett: What did I tell you, huh? No thanks to Marathon Man here.. though, right? Danny Williams: Whoa. Listen, I helped with everything except the running part, okay? Grace Williams: He did, Uncle Steve, really. Danny Williams: Yes Steve McGarrett: Okay. Guess we cut him some slack then, huh? Steve McGarrett: Thanks for giving the kid (Nahele) a job. KameKona: Sure thing, brah. Although I got to rethink the free employee lunch policy. Steve McGarrett: Why is that? KameKona: It doesn't look like it, but the boy can eat. Keiki's cutting into my profit like mad. But other than that, he's a good kid. Steve McGarrett: Thank you, bruddah. KameKona: No sweat. Steve McGarrett: Mahalo. KameKona: Any time, bruddah. (Kamekona walks away and Danny walks up to Steve. There is talking in the background during the transition) Danny Williams: You know what you are? Steve McGarrett: This should be good. Danny Williams: Uh you're a.. a half-baked cookie. Soft, gooey on the inside. Kid (Nahele) should be in juvenile hall and you go and you give him a job. That's why I love you, babe. You, uh you like fixing broken toys, right? (Steve looks at the gang - at his ohana) Steve McGarrett: Yeah. I guess I do. Trivia * Jorge Garcia is credited, but does not appear. |- |Paul Delano |Daniel Baldwin |An enemy of the H50 team. |- |Ian Wright |Nick Jonas |A hacker who's responsible for kidnapping Lou Grover's daughter. Other Cast Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 5 (2010)